smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
The light of the rising sun glistened through the trees onto Clumsy's sleeping body. It was tomorrow and Clumsy barely made it passed the rock where Eska would keep watch. She wasn't up there quite yet, so Clumsy had the chance to run from there and escape. He walked a little ways, trying to find the way to gain his friends back. "Those guys will never take me back," he stated to himself, "Unless I find the right thing to bring their friendship back. What was that thing they were looking for again? A lavender Lazuli! Of course! I get them one of those and they'll at least tolerate me for sure! But...that's a very rare gem. How would I find a rare gem in any mine?!" "You can always try the Cave of Many Colors," A voice echoed through the trees. When he jumped down from an oak tree, he revealed himself to be a wood elf with hair the color of wood and skin the color of the birch tree. "What a Cave of Many Colors?" Clumsy asked the woodelf. "Like its name, it's the cave of many colored gems and jewels," The woodelf described, "And if you're looking for the Lavender Lazuli, it's right up your ally!" "But," Clumsy replied, "I don't know the way to the Cave of Many Colors." "Then I may assist you in your journey!" The woodelf bowed, "I am called Chipper Birchire III! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" "Clumsy Smurf," Clumsy introduced himself, "Nice to meet you!" "And it is ever so nice to meet you, Mr. Smurf!" Chipper guided Clumsy, "I have a feeling that we're going to be very good friends!" Meanwhile, back at the Smurf Village, Eska went over to Clumsy's house and knocked on his door. She waited, but no one answered. "Hey, Clumsy," Eska called from her spot, "You wanna reenact Stonehenge with your rocks today?" No answer. "Look, those Smurfs are nincompoops," Eska explained, "You knew it was an accident. I probably know it was an accident. So, let's let bygones be bygones, kay?" Still no answer. Eska hesitated, but slowly opened Clumsy's door with one hand while the other was over her eyes. "I'm covering my eyes just in case you're decent," Eska stated. When she heard no answer, she peeked through her fingers, and saw that no one was there. She looked around his house, under his bed, behind his shelves, and under his rock collection. She then spotted a piece of paper on Clumsy's bed and read it: ''Dear Smurfs, '' ''If you are looking for me, I have left the Smurf Village in search for the key to friendship. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I never mean any of it. I'm just really clumsy and I trip over my own feet. I know I mess things up, and you guys probably never liked me in the first place. I'm sorry again for everything, and I will make it all up to you when I find that jewel you were looking for. Or die trying. '' ''And Eska, if you are reading this, I will bring back a little something to add to our Stonehenge (Lol). But if I don't make it, at least you were the only one to stand up for me. '' ''Forever your biggest failure, '' ''Clumsy Smurf '' When she finished reading, Eska's eyes welled up with tears, "He's gone..." She suddenly realized what this letter meant and burst out of Clumsy's house. "Clumsy's gone!!" Previous Next Category:Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story